The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera maackii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Logozam’. ‘Logozam’ is a new cultivar of amur honeysuckle, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a seedbed at his nursery in Perry, Ohio in 2009. The seedbed had been planted with seeds from an unnamed plant of Lonicera maackii. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in summer of 2009 in Perry, Ohio. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.